


Spank

by micina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He strained his hand and swung it down, listening to the firm slap of skin against skin, and as Charles keened almost too loudly (they had to be as private as possible, after all), Haytham figured he had found yet another new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank

Of all the kinks Charles possessed, Haytham had to admit that bossing him around with an occasional slap was the one that surprised him the least. And even now, as he roughly tugged him into position and slammed him into a nearest bookshelf, he was still hesitant to strike him. It wasn't that he didn't think he could take it--Charles has survived anything from small bruises to gunshot wounds--but instead that the idea of harming the one who cared about him the most seemed rather pointless or even rude. Haytham was all gentleman. Charles was very good at pushing that when it came to sex. It had been a slow process, of course, and he was getting better at it. And now the Grand Master was faced with tiptoeing over that line of comfort again.

The things it did to Charles was _exquisite_. His cheek would redden and his eyes would glisten. It was never a sign of crying, no, it was a sign of shock and arousal. The image is what spurred Haytham enough to smack him rather firmly on the side of his face, blowing his head to the side, and the escaped mix of a yelp and a moan that slipped between Charles' parted lips was like heaven. And, if Haytham was going to be honest with himself (and he always was), it did wonders for the straining arousal in his trousers.

He watched and felt as the man under his grasp squirmed and grabbed at his face, pulled him close so as to kiss and chew his lips, rewarded him with a roll of his thigh between his parted legs. Charles whimpered against him and started to get too desperate. Haytham knew what to do, while he still had the courage.

He pulled himself away and fisted a hand into his partner's dark hair, forced him to bend over his desk, and wiggled down his breeches. The thought was that if Charles liked being slapped across the face so much, perhaps he would also enjoy it on his arse. This, however, was not something previously discussed or figured out. It seemed very logical, however. And as he watched him lift his hips and spread his legs, he thought what a perfect surprise it would be to smack his pale flesh there as he expected to be impaled instead.

"Charles," he hissed, petting his asscheek softly, "shall I try something new? It might harm you."

"P-Please, Sir." The title was Haytham's own kink, and every time he heard it he felt a shiver down his spine. He was elated Charles remembered. "Do what you want."

He would coat him in twice as many kisses after their tryst to make up for any unwanted pain he might inflict. He strained his hand and swung it down, listening to the firm slap of skin against skin, and as Charles keened almost too loudly (they had to be as private as possible, after all), Haytham figured he had found yet another new kink. This one, perhaps, surprised him, but there was a lot about Charles he had already put together that the surprise--if it did exist--was very subtle.

"Again," Charles begged, and Haytham felt his cock twitch in its confines. _Damn it_. He would need to get those off soon. But for now, it was Charles.

He smacked him once, twice, and thrice, each time eliciting a very broken moan. Could it be he was already this close to his breaking point, from this alone? He stroked the reddening skin and felt it beginning to burn under his touch. With his other hand, he palmed himself--he couldn't keep himself from such pleasure anymore. He inhaled sharply, and when he noticed Charles tried to look back and see why, he gave a harder slap to his arse and watched him shiver and bite his knuckle.

"E-Enough! Haytham, sir, please!" Charles begged, reaching back to shakily grab at his coat and pull him closer. But Haytham liked hearing him beg. If he was going to fulfill Charles' kinks, he wanted to hear his, too.

"Please, _what_ , Charles?" He pinched the red hot skin of his ass and smirked when he heard him gasp. Without missing a beat, however, he responded.

"Fuck me, sir. Mm-- _please_." And with a final spank, Haytham pulls his own trousers down and presses a kiss to the abused flesh before positioning himself.

" _Gladly _."__


End file.
